Des regards qui se reflètent
by Moody Poison
Summary: Des regards qui se reflètent, tendres et complices pour certains, colériques ou haineux pour d'autres... Tous avec cette ferveur propre à l'échange des sentiments. Drabbles & Ficlets. Multicentric.
1. Écho d'âme

**Écho d'âme**

— Rukia !

Elle lève le regard sur lui. Inquiète. Bat des cils. Pourquoi se sent-elle si faible ? Quel est tout ce sang ? Les questions virevoltent dans les brumes de son esprit sans vraiment faire de sens, esquivant l'évidence avec précaution.

Des bras puissants l'entourent. La serrent. Elle grimace vaguement alors que la douleur fait écho dans son corps, lointaine, réelle mais distante. Et alors qu'elle identifie un parfum familier, le murmure franchit ses lèvres :

— Ichigo…

Son grand regard bleu nuit contemple ce visage mille fois observé, ces traits droits, fins, un peu rêches, cette peau encore juvénile, ces sourcils éternellement froncés, ce regard ambré. Un regard triste, douloureux. Si facile à lire, à distinguer. La culpabilité tournoie dans les prunelles, virevolte tel un funeste oiseau avant de replonger, intense. Puis s'estomper un peu pour laisser place à l'inquiétude, au désarroi. Et l'impuissance grandit à son tour, soufflant les autres…

Rukia connaît que trop bien cet amalgame de sentiments tourbillonnants, impitoyable torture de l'âme. Elle l'avait éprouvé, elle aussi. Tant de fois. Trop de fois.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, doux, paisible, rassurant.

— Tout va bien se passer, Ichigo.

Sa main, animée d'une frêle impulsion, vint trouver le poignet du shinigami remplaçant, goûtant la chaleur de la peau sous ses doigts.

— Tout va bien se passer.

Et elle continua à sourire alors qu'il hurle son nom de toutes ses forces; il lui semble brièvement distinguer la chevelure d'Orihime qui se précipite sur elle aussi. Ses sens l'abandonnent peu à peu, la plongeant dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Mais son âme, elle, résonne paisiblement au contact de celle d'Ichigo.

_Tout va bien se passer._


	2. Des regards qui se reflètent

**Des regards qui se reflètent**

Yoruichi se tient sur le pas de la porte, accotée au chambranle, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, fixe, inquisitrice, son ami de toujours. Elle cherche dans ce regard vert-noisette des mystères jamais élucidés, des questions mille fois soulevées. On ne pose jamais de questions, sous ce toit, c'est la règle d'or. Et de toute façon, ils n'ont pas besoin de réponses pour se comprendre. Ils se connaissent par cœur, leurs corps réagissent toujours avec instinct, se répondant mutuellement sans même une once d'indécence. Un regard suffit pour savoir si ça allait ou non. Un second donne souvent une piste sur la raison du mal-être. Oui, les questions sont superficielles, les paroles poisseuses. Dérisoires.

Mes les regards, eux, sont essentiels.

Dans les prunelles dorées, Urahara lit une malice inquisitrice. Il secoue vaguement son éventail, dissimule un sourire, cherche une nouvelle énigme. Le mystère dont il s'entoure n'est rien comparé à celui de son intrigante compagne; elle était pour lui le mystère de la nuit, volupté féline, joueuse et sensuelle. Et tout ça se lisait dans un simple regard, éclat enivrant et fugace, ombré de ses longs cils noirs.

Des regards qui se reflètent, complices; une tendresse qui les enveloppe, suave et torride… Nostalgique. Et qui se heurtent. Parce qu'ils ne sont rien de plus que des amis.

Finalement, il rompt le contact; la lutte est trop inégale.

— Tu as gagné, Yoruichi, je ne peux pas résister quand tu me sors ton regard suppliant. Je vais de ce pas te chercher du lait.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.


	3. Rivalité

**Rivalité**

Le plan exposé, Ichigo l'approuva du chef.

— Essaie de ne pas te faire tuer, Shinigami.

Ichigo croisa les bras et afficha un air condescendant. Non pas que ce fût spécialement dans sa nature – il était loin de se surestimer – mais plutôt qu'il était toujours satisfaisant de céder aux provocations d'Ishida.

— Parle pour toi, Quincy.

Ishida rajusta ses lunettes; à travers le reflet des carreaux, on pouvait distinguer son regard peu amène dirigé sur Kurosaki. Ce dernier le lui rendait avec suffisance toute calculée, un éclat provocateur dans ses prunelles ambrées, les sourcils à peine froncés. Et pourtant, derrière les apparences se dissimulaient un éclat d'inquiétude réelle et réciproque, la volonté de tenir cette promesse voilée, une amitié singulière.

Le Quincy se détourna pour reprendre son chemin dans sa démarche guindée.

Ichigo saisit la garde de Zangetsu, un sourire aux lèvres, sûr et certain que non, aucun de ses amis ne se laisserait tuer. Et d'un Shunpo, il rejoignit le champ de bataille, le cœur battant.


	4. Supplice

**Supplice**

N'importe quel regard suppliant avait le don d'agacer Zaraki Kenpachi. Cela l'amenait le plus souvent à imaginer les pires sévices; la perspective d'une torture rondement menée lui arrachait même ce sourire sadique qu'il affectionnait et qui faisait reluire sa cruauté dans toute sa dimension. Mentalement – quand il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer la personne qui lui faisait face, s'entend – il découpait en petits morceaux l'inopportun pour qu'il n'exprimât que douleur et terreur. Puis, délice suprême, il arrachait à mains nues les yeux de la sous-merde en question pour les lui faire bouffer, avant de l'achever en bonne et due forme, dans une fontaine d'hémoglobine des plus ravissantes.

— Kenny ! Je peux avoir des bonbons ? S'il te plaîîîîîît !

Et Yachiru, sa frimousse enfantine aux joues bien roses, sa bouche plissée en une moue aussi puérile qu'adorable et ses grands yeux chocolat implorants, quémandait avec une ferveur qui, venant de n'importe qui d'autre, aurait horripilé le terrible capitaine de la onzième division.

Étrangement, elle ne suscitait pas chez lui cette urgence meurtrière. Au lieu de s'imaginer les violences les plus sanglantes, il soupira, comme ennuyé, puis laissa tomber quelques pièces dans la main tendue.

— Merci Kenny ! s'empressait de s'exclamer la fillette, des étoiles brillant dans ses prunelles.

Et aussitôt, cette curieuse chose rose disparaissait chez son vendeur favori.


	5. Froid

**Froid**

Rangiku ramena lentement une mèche d'un blond vénitien derrière son oreille. Penchée sur le corps inerte, elle contemplait d'un air triste ces traits si paisibles dans la mort.

— Gin, souffla-t-elle.

Sa main glissa sur le visage que la mort avait rendu si froid. Du bout des doigts, elle dessina la courbe de ses lèvres, puis repoussa les mèches argent. La solitude glaciale serrait son cœur, désormais déserté de tout espoir. Le manque étreignait ses entrailles, le chagrin l'étouffait tant il comprimait sa gorge.

Abandonnée.

Alors que son regard contemplait encore et encore la silhouette inerte, elle ne pouvait réprimer ce sentiment d'abandon destructeur. Cette silhouette qu'elle avait toujours contemplée n'était plus, ce sourire dont elle attendait le retour n'était plus. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait abandonnée pour de bon. Cette fois, elle savait où il était parti, et ce constat la laissait anéantie. Il n'y aurait point de retour.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

— Matsumoto.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux sur le nouveau venu, source de chaleur vacillante dans son monde glacé. Les prunelles turquoise de son capitaine rencontrèrent les siennes, sa présence semblable à une vague lueur réconfortante. Elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter la solitude. Elle devait rester forte malgré le souffle froid qui bruissait contre son cœur. Elle scruta les prunelles quelques secondes encore, y cherchant l'amitié, le courage, la force, le soutien. Un faible sourire empreint de tristesse ombra ses lèvres.

Si elle vivait désormais dans un monde frigide, elle échappait aux tourments d'une solitude totale.


	6. Singeries

**Singeries**

Battement de cils charmeur. Sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. L'air de rien, Shinji entortille une mèche d'un blond parfait autour de son doigt – présentant par la même occasion son plus beau profil – puis se ravise. Un léger froncement de sourcil vient troubler ses traits alors qu'il lisse avec ferveur la mèche maltraitée, puis refait risette une fois satisfait du résultat.

Allons, un peu plus de sérieux, Capitaine.

Il observe plus attentivement sous ses cils, les paupières mi-closes dans une nonchalance toute étudiée. Il passe brièvement la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Il sait que ça leur donne un éclat, une touche que certains trouveront féminine – humpf ! – mais que l'esthète reconnaîtra comme délicate, véritable appel au baiser.

Et puis, quand la subtilité ne fonctionne pas, il y a toujours la provocation. Voilà, il tire carrément la langue, exhibant son piercing avec fierté, esquissant une grimace en tirant la peau sous son œil et…

Non ! Non !

Shinji réalise soudain que… Non, son reflet n'a pas menti. Sa frange est de travers de quelques millimètres. Serait-ce le cas depuis son combat contre Aizen ? Mais c'est une horrible CASTASTROPHE !

Inspirer. Expirer.

Il recule d'un pas, essaie de faire abstraction de ce défaut hideux, adopte une mimique plus charmeuse… Ahah ! Même une frange rebelle – honte de la symétrie – ne peut le défaire de son charme. Rassuré par cette nouvelle certitude, un sourire plaqué de narcissisme naît à nouveau sur son visage divin et–

Un coup de savate sauvage, bien placé sur l'arrière de la tête, met fin à la pavane.

— Quand tu auras fini de faire le singe devant ton miroir, on pourrait peut-être y aller ! beugla Hiyori avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

— C'est moi que tu traites de singe ?

Shinji lui porta un regard halluciné. Quelle sale gosse : aucun respect pour ses aînés. Un dernier regard au miroir et son reflet lui confirme d'un hochement de tête convaincu que, oui, il est le plus beau, et que, non, il ne se laisserait pas faire par une gamine caractérielle.

La journée peut désormais commencer.


End file.
